


Jim falls in love with Dwight

by Basketballer3511



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jim, Dammit Jim, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Jim, bottom dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim has a secret. He has a crush on Dwight Schrute. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I love the office and recently just became in love with the relationship of Jim/Dwight. There is not a lot of works about these two together so I figured I'd write some.

"Jim what could you possibly be looking at?" asked Dwight, as he shuffled through his papers. "Hm, what? oh nothing" Jim mumbled quickly, turning back to his computer screen. Dwight huffed, muttering "imbecile" under his breath. Jim smiled at this. Pam who sits next to Jim made a small noise, alerting Jim. "What Beesly?" asked Jim, his eyebrows raised at his good friend. "Oh nothing" said Pam with a smirk on her face, even though she was trying to act as nonchalant as possible. At this point even Dwight had gained interest in what Pam might have to say. Jim raised his eyebrows at her, she signaled to him to go to the break room. Jim huffed, pretending to be annoyed, but still made his way to the break room following Pam.

"So what can I help with you with?" asked Jim as he sat down. "Well I have been thinking..." started Pam. "Uh oh" said Jim putting his hands up. "Shut up Jim" laughed Pam, "I am trying to tell you something really important!" "Okay, okay I am listening" said Jim putting his most serious face on. "So this has been the third time just today that Dwight has caught you staring at him. What's up with that?" asked Pam. "W-what do you mean?" asked Jim an incredulous look on his face. He felt his face heat up from Pam's intense, questioning gaze. His legs appeared to be out of his control as they moved restlessly, and even hit the table causing it to shake. Jim closed his eyes when the table shook, this was not looking good for him. Pam reached over to hold Jim's hand. "You don't have to tell me anything, I just want you to know I am here for you" Pam gently stated to her friend. Jim opened his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth. He was silent for a second. Did he want to tell Pam something he had just discovered himself the weekend before? or did he want to carry the burden of his secret? Pam just smiled at him, reassuring him.

"Okay, um wow I guess I am going to tell you something really important or well it's not important just..." Jim scrambled trying to think of the best way to tell his best friend that he may or may not have a crush on the person deemed as his "enemy."Pam stifled a laugh as she waited for Jim to tell her the big secret. "Haha okay wow it's just you I am talking to I need to calm down" laughed Jim, brushing his hair back. Pam gasped "oh wow just me huh", Jim laughed, rolling his eyes. "You know what I mean, shut up" Jim said. The atmosphere started to feel lighter and Jim felt less nauseous then he had a couple minutes ago. Jim smiled at Pam before speaking, "I am going to be honest with you. I like Dwight and I don't know when it happened, but I noticed I literally spend hours and hours just looking at him and seeing what he's doing. I always thought it was just for pranks, but all of a sudden it wasn't." Pam looked at Jim, a sudden smile appearing on her face. "Aw Jim! that is so cute, what are you going to do about it?" asked Pam, her eyes gleaming. Jim laughed, but a defeated expression was on his face. He shrugged saying "what can I do? I am his sworn enemy and if I even tried to tell him I like him, he'd make fun of me or not believe me." Pam contemplated this and realized that Jim was partially right, but this could not be it. "Jim you always go for things, if you like him enough I still think you should try." Jim looked up at her, processing her words. She was right, but the thought of this all blowing up in his face was haunting him and he told her so. Pam was resolved in wanting Jim to talk with Dwight, "I think you should do it, you might be surprised" she said with her eyebrows raised. Jim sat back, "okay i'll see, but if this all blows up I'm blaming you Beesly" Jim teased. Pam clapped and said "yay!" The two got up, making their way out of the break room, with a quick little hug. When they got to their desks, Jim whispered "thank you" again to Pam and she nodded, a small smile on both of their faces.

Dwight was on edge about this whole thing. Pam and Jim had been in the break room for more than 15 minutes, they or Jim specifically were probably planning a prank on him and he probably roped Pam in to help him. Dwight kept looking over his shoulder, squinting at the two of them. Jim looked up at Dwight, asking him if he is okay? Dwight just sneered and said "you tell me?" Jim looked back at him confused and said "I don't know Dwight I'm not in your head" with a small chuckle. Dwight glared at him and returned to his work, still suspicious and anxious to just get the prank over with.

The end of the day arrived and still no prank. Dwight had spent the rest of the day at his desk, not even taking a bathroom break in fear of what the prank might be. 5 o'clock could not have come sooner for him, so he quickly packed up, making sure everything in his bag was the same as it was this morning when he had packed it. Jim and Pam packed up too, Jim was trying to wait for Dwight so that they could all walk out together, but the older man stayed at his desk for he thought by doing so the prank would not come if Jim already left. Jim sighed quietly, before starting to make his way out with Pam. Grabbing his jacket off the coat hanger, Jim decided to start somewhere with his crush. "Night Dwight, see you tomorrow" Jim said with a smile to Dwight. Dwight scowled, but muttered a "night." As they made their way out, Pam bumped his shoulder and said "that's a start isn't it?" Jim nodded and smiled "yeah I guess so." They both said goodnight to each other, Jim hopped into his car, ready to just relax after a long day. He made up his mind in the car, he would try and have a relationship with Dwight and to do this first he would have to become friends with him. Jim snorted at this, it'll be a who knows how long time for Jim before he will be at peace again. With that he started his car and made his way home.


	2. What a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts part one of his plan

Jim shuffled into work the next day, he could not believe it was only Tuesday he thought as he made his way to his desk. "Morning Dwight" Jim greeted the other salesmen. Dwight jumped in his seat, apparently unaware that Jim had arrived to work. "Good morning" replied Dwight, with a curt nod. Jim frowned at this, but proceeded to get ready for the day, aware that any progress with Dwight would be slow and painful for Jim.

Pam also arrived a couple minutes later, greeting her two desk mates. Dwight actually smiled at Pam. Jim tried to not feel annoyed at Pam, it was not her fault that Jim had been harassing Dwight since day one and that Dwight definitely did not trust, nor like Jim Halpert. Pam gave Jim a pointed look, trying to communicate something with Jim. Jim frowned at Pam, flashing his eyes back at her, trying to ask her what? Pam rolled her eyes and started to type quickly on her computer.

Pam: Have you talked to Dwight yet?

Jim: Yes, I said good morning and he smiled and said good morning back with great disgust.

Pam: You are so dramatic, was it that bad?

Jim chuckled and started typing.

Jim: No, it wasn't. I was thinking last night though that I cannot just jump into telling him my feelings. I have to become friends with him first.

Pam: Hmm that's actually a really good idea. You just need to start slow.

Jim: Thanks Pam, that is the plan.

The two both looked up from their computers and smiled at each other. "No" Dwight yelled, "not again I am not spending the whole day waiting for a stupid prank" he stated slamming his hand on the desk. Jim looked at Pam first and then Dwight and said "we are not pranking you Dwight" with a chuckle. Dwight huffed and asked as calmly as he could, "then why are you two writing to each other when you are sitting right next to each other?" "Oh Dwight, Dwight, Dwight that is for us to know" Jim replied with a smirk. Dwight was seething at this point and jumped out of his seat, stomping his way to the kitchen. "Jim" Pam scolded, "you can't keep antagonizing him." Jim laughed and said "But Pam it is so hard!" "Okay first of all that's what she said, but you're not going to get anywhere with him if you keep doing this" Pam said, slightly grimacing at herself for using Michael's favorite joke. Jim snorted at this and agreed with her, "fine, i'll make it up to him." Pam just raised her eyebrows, not quite believing the prankster. "Oh wow you don't believe me? okay i'll do it now" Jim said, getting up from his desk. "Mhm, okay i'll see" said Pam a disbelieving look on her face. Jim grinned at her, making his way to the kitchen, walking backwards so she really knew how serious he was about this. He dramatically opened the door, pointing at it like the hostess of Wheel of Fortune do. Pam chuckled and shooed him to go do what he promised to do.

Dwight was standing to the left of the sink, stirring his coffee in his "Sheriff's Deputy" cup. "Hey Dwight" Jim said standing to the side of him. Dwight sucked in a breath, as if he really was doing his best not to throw his cup in Jim's face. Jim chose to ignore this, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning forward. "Look Pam and I aren't pulling a prank on you. I am having a problem and I was just telling Pam about it and I didn't want everyone to know about it." Dwight just stood there, still stirring his coffee. He finally looked up, facing Jim and taking a sip of his coffee. "Okay" Dwight replied. Jim raised his eyebrows, surprised by how easy that was. Jim shyly smiled at Dwight, quickly deciding to keep the conversation going. "So any plans this weekend?" Jim asked, internally rolling his eyes at that dumb question, considering it was only Tuesday. Dwight scrunched his eyebrows, suspicious of why Jim apologized to him, but also why he was still talking to him. "Um, probably just farming with Mose, how about you?" Dwight asked still sipping his coffee. "Cool, nothing really, maybe a movie" Jim responded slightly awkward. The atmosphere was stiff, but at least Jim was not pulling a prank on Dwight. Jim decided to continue his "be nice to Dwight Schrute mission" and said "thanks again Dwight for not being nosey about what is going on with me." Dwight was again left confused and slightly flabbergasted by Jim being nice to him. "Oh, uh yeah sure, no problem" Dwight replied, still confused by all this. Jim smiled at him once more, bumping his shoulder against Dwight's amicably before making his way out of the kitchen.

Pam was waiting for Jim, anxious to hear from him. "So?!" Pam asked barely concealing her excitement. "So?! I did it, it felt really nice" Jim replied with a wide smile on his face. The two gave each other an air high-five, excited about the progress being made.

Dwight stayed in the kitchen, confused, but still pleasantly happy. His arm was tingling where Jim had bumped into him and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit his heart was racing a little. "Dammit Jim" thought Dwight, it was easier to not feel anything about Jim when he was pulling pranks on Dwight, but as soon as Jim was even remotely nice to Dwight he could not control himself. Dwight scolded himself, before making his way to his desk. He had sales calls and work to attend to. Thoughts about Jim Halpert could be saved for another time. And with that Dwight proceeded to start his work, but not before giving Jim a small smile when he noticed the floppy-haired man looking at him. Jim smiled back, as Dwight quickly ducked his head down starting to work. Jim made eye contact with a camera and gave it a bright smile as well. Tuesday was turning out to be a good day.


	3. The Vending Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does some things he did not mean to do, but it works out for him.

The rest of the week went by slow. Jim was continuing his mission to be nicer to Dwight and prove to him that he was actually a good person. Jim had to admit not pranking Dwight was difficult, but it was a nice reward to have Dwight start smiling back at him and go out of his way to speak to Jim. 

It was finally Friday and the office was bubbling in excitement for the weekend. Jim made his way to the break room deciding he would treat himself with a snack from the vending machine. As he stood there contemplating what snack to choose, Dwight entered the room. Today he had opted for a short-sleeve white dress shirt with a striped tie. "Hey Dwight" Jim said, "nice tie." Dwight was still vary of the new, apparently nice Jim. He hadn't been pranked all week, but instead Jim had been nice to him and even treated Dwight like a friend. It was strange and Dwight was apprehensive, but still decided to enjoy the change of attitude from Jim, even though he was expecting everything to go back to "normal" next week. "Thanks" Dwight replied, smiling back at Jim. "I cannot decide what to get" Jim said, Dwight leaned toward where Jim was standing so he could get a better view of where Jim was looking. "You could get pretzels" Dwight offered deciding to help Jim. Jim looked over Dwight's shoulder and told him no, not really what he's craving. Dwight kept scanning the vending machine searching for what Jim might be interested in. Jim put his chin on Dwight's shoulder as the other man faced the vending machine. 

Dwight stopped breathing when Jim put his head on his shoulder. His first instinct was to jerk out of the way and get as far from Jim as possible. If he did that though it might ruin the tentative friendship they had just started building. He didn't want to ruin that all because maybe he liked Jim a little and that's why a little touch from Jim was impacting him. Jim at this point could care less about what he was going to get from the vending machine, he was a little distracted by Dwight and his own stupidity. It was like his brain and body disconnected for a second and the next thing he knew he was putting his chin against Dwight's shoulder as they looked at the snack options. He instantly regretted it when he felt Dwight tense up, but soon Dwight let out a slow breath and Jim felt a little calmer. 

"How about chips ahoy" Dwight asked in a hushed voice. The atmosphere between them suddenly changed and Dwight couldn't help but whisper. "Yeah, that'll be good" Jim whispered back. Both men hadn't moved and it seemed they never would, until Dwight's cell phone rang. Dwight yelped in surprise and Jim moved his head back, suddenly as if he shocked. "I- uh, sorry I have to take this" Dwight scrambled out. "Oh yeah, yeah go get that phone call" Jim replied, his expression best described as a "deer caught in headlights." Dwight left him then and Jim was left alone with his thoughts. He grabbed his hair, scrunching the strands so that they stuck out. He officially lost his mind. He needed Pam to calm him down. He quickly texted her to meet him in the hallway just incase Dwight came back to the break room. 

"Hey Jim what's up?" Pam asked. "Pam" Jim said grabbing her shoulders gently, "I did something bad." Pam was suddenly alert, curious as to what Jim could have done that he was panicking so much. "Jim what happened?" she asked, softly touching his arms. "I, I was in the break room, you know getting a snack as one does. And then Dwight came in the room and asked what I wanted to eat? so I told him I did not know and so he came to stand where I was, slightly in front of me and then I just put my chin on his shoulder, like a crazy person." Jim finished his rambling, he had begun pacing and grabbing his hair repeatedly. Pam wanted to stop him, but she figured it would be better to just let Jim release his nervous energy. "Jim, hey it's okay. How did he react?" Pam asked gently. "He... I guess he didn't really. We just kind of stood there and then got interrupted by his phone ringing" Jim recalled. " "Jim that's really good. If he wasn't okay with that he would be the first to shove you off. Maybe he's not the only one who has a little crush on you" Pam said a smile lighting up her face. Jim had not thought in that way, but it couldn't be possible, could it? "Jim! don't be a pessimist now! There is a good chance this is true!" "I don't know Pam, I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing" Jim said, worry etched on his face. "James Halpert, do not start doubting yourself or me for that matter. I think you guys might have a chance." Jim smiled back at his friend, Pam was right he was usually very optimistic and now was not the time to stop. "Yeah you are right!" Jim told her, "Yeah! let's do this" Pam replied. 

The two went over to their desks. Dwight was on the phone, which in a way was good for Jim because he was unsure how Dwight might react to him. Jim started working, when a couple minutes later Dwight asked him a paper related question. Jim helped him out and it seemed the two had returned to the amicable friendship they had started, with none of the tension that was in the break room. 

At the end of the day, the office had started packing up with only ten minutes left in the day. Michael told them all how well they had done this week and to keep up the work next week. Dwight clapped ecstatically at Michael's speech and Jim instead of being annoyed as he usually was whenever Dwight showed over appreciation for Michale, he felt adoration. Wow he really liked Dwight. Jim decided he was going to wait for Dwight to leave so he bid farewell to Pam and the other office workers. Finally at 5:15 Dwight started packing his briefcase, and Jim followed suit. Dwight looked up at him, usually Jim was out as soon as he could be. "Why are you still here?" asked Dwight. "Well I had to make sure you got out of here safely" Jim said grinning at him. Dwight normally would have taken that comment negatively, but for some reason Jim seemed to have said that with no malice. "Oh, thanks, but I don't need anyone. If anything I am the one who should be making sure you get out of here safely" Dwight stated. Jim laughed at this, "Okay Dwight, then please will you do me the pleasure of taking me outside safely?" Dwight rolled his eyes at Jim's childish ways, but got up from his desk anyways. "After you" Jim said sticking his arm forward, Dwight walked in front of Jim, yet Jim still opened the door first for him. "Thanks" Dwight mumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

The two made their way out to the parking lot, the sun was starting to set, casting a golden glow all over them. Jim walked past his own car, walking with Dwight to his own car. When they arrived at Dwight's car, Dwight didn't quite feel like leaving. "I guess i'll see you next week" Dwight said opening his door to put his brief case in. "Uh yeah, I guess you will Dwight" Jim said smiling, his hands in his pockets. Dwight smiled back, leaning against his car. "Did you end up getting the cookies?" asked Dwight. Jim chuckled, "actually no, I didn't." "That's too bad, you'll have to get some next week, my treat" Dwight replied. Jim smiled at this and felt now was the chance to put himself out there. "Thanks Dwight, it's a date then" Jim bravely said, even though he felt anything but. Dwight looked taken aback for a second but a slow smile came to his face. He looked up at Jim and then shyly said "sure Jim, i'll see you Monday." Jim smiled back, wishing Dwight a good weekend. He walked to his own car and pumped his fist in the air. He was really making some good progress here. As he got in his car he called Pam, telling her what just happened. To say she was excited for him was an understatement, but he couldn't lie he was definitely as loud as her in voicing his excitement. Monday could not get hear sooner, something he did not think he would ever want.


	4. Break Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally gets to eat his cookies and spend some time with Dwight.

Monday arrived for the Dunder Mifflin employees, much to the dismay of many of them. Jim was excited to see Dwight again, but would be lying if he said he was prepared for a week of selling paper. Jim rubbed his blurry eyes as he entered the building. "Hey Erin" Jim yawned out, greeting the receptionist. "Hey Jim, I have some new candy laid out for this week" Erin replied, Jim smiled back at her and thanked her for the candy update. Dwight was already at his desk and Jim would be lying to himself if he wasn't a little nervous to talk with him. He realized that there was only so long he could stall in front of the reception desk, so he gathered his will to go to his desk. He set his bag on top of his chair, shrugging his jacket off. "Hey Dwight, had a good weekend?" Jim asked, "hey Jim, yeah I did, how about you?" replied Dwight with a slight smile on his face. "Pretty good" Jim replied with a cheerful smile on his face. Dwight nodded at this and returned to his work. Jim gave his signature "Jim face" to the camera, as he sat down. 

The day went by uneventfully. The staff was swamped with their own work, as well as dealing with Michael's numerous conference meetings. By lunchtime Jim was absolutely exhausted and wishing he was at home watching tv, instead of at the office. He made his way to the kitchen, tossing his lunch on the table. As he got out his ham and cheese sandwich and carrot sticks, Dwight made his way into the kitchen. "Hey Jim, can I sit with you?" Dwight asked, not quite making eye contact with the other man. "Of course" Jim said. Dwight smiled at Jim before sitting down and starting to eat his lunch. The atmosphere was a little strained, mostly because Dwight was still a little vary of Jim. Dwight was a little worried that because it was a new week, Jim would return to his old ways of humiliating him, so he had chosen to busy himself with work and avoid any too close interactions with Jim. He could not help himself though from sitting with Jim. He looked absolutely tired and everyone knew a good prank could only be done when someone was well rested, so maybe Dwight was safe. He decided to take the risk, especially with what he was about to do. "I, um have something for you" Dwight says bashfully. Jim furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, "what's that Dwight?" asked Jim, curiosity lacing his words. Dwight responded to this by putting a pack of Chips Ahoy cookies on the table. "Hey Dwight, thanks! this is great I really appreciate it!" Jim said, excitement evident in how he expressed himself. "It was no problem. It's just cookies" Dwight said scoffing, trying to downplay his actions. He felt pleasantly happy at making Jim happy, but Jim did not need to know that. Jim just smiled at Dwight, his fair cheeks heated up with a light blush. 

The two carried on their lunch, making small talk about Dwight's farm. "How about we split the cookies?" asked Jim, a cheeky grin on his face. Dwight normally would refuse because he knew how bad trashy foods were for him, but seeing the boyish, cute look on Jim's face stopped Dwight from denying him. Dwight agreed to the cookies, but not before scolding himself for calling Jim cute, even if it was in his head. The two ate the cookies, the noises from around the office and the fluorescent lights seemed to blur into the background. It was just the two of them, sitting content with each other, just enjoying each other's company. The peaceful mood came to an end with Michael bursting into the kitchen. 

"Jim, Dwight! I need you guys to go on a sales call Wednesday" Michael said, explaining who, where, and what the potential clients were. Jim just sat back in his chair, a bored expression on his face. Michael was speaking fast and giving them too much information for something he could be telling them at another time. Dwight did not seem to mind, his notepad already out, frantically scribbling notes down. "Got it Jimbo?, good, it's a good day. Oh Stanley, happy Monday" Michael said making his way over to bother Stanley who had just entered the kitchen and was already trying to make his way out. Jim slowly blinked his yes, shaking his head at his over energized boss. "It's been a while since we've been on a sales call" Jim noted. "Yes" Dwight replied seriously. "We will need to come up with new identities. Since they are a family business, we will have to go as brothers" Dwight said, looking down at this notes. The thought of pretending to be brothers with his crush was not ideal for Jim at all and if anything seemed like a huge step backwards. "How about instead, we go as ourselves?" Jim offered. He tried to put a convincing face on, the face he reserved for clients he was trying to convince to buy recycled paper or whatever the company was pushing. "Jim, use your head. That wouldn't work" Dwight replied exasperated. He suddenly got up, "I got to start preparing for Wednesday" and with that he rushed out of the kitchen. Jim sat there astounded at how quickly that whole situation got out of his hands. "I-" he said to the camera, before giving up on even trying to figure out where he went wrong and deciding to get up and begin working again. 

The sales call wasn't until Wednesday, but Dwight was busy formulating a plan, while Jim was having a mini-mental breakdown over having to pretend to be brothers for a whole day with Dwight. Pam noticed her friend seemed a little more stressed then usual so she messaged him.

Pam: Hey, what's going on?

Jim: I have to go on a sales call with Dwight and we have to pretend to be brothers. How do I get him to see me as more then just someone he works with and instead someone who he could be in a relationship with, if we are pretending to be brothers for a whole day?!

Pam: Okay calm down. It's not that big of a deal. You guys have pretended to be brothers before and it didn't change anything between you guys right? This is no different and if anything you guys can spend more time together. 

Jim: Stop being right all the time Pam.

Pam smiled at this and mouthed to Jim "you're being dramatic again." Jim pretended to be shocked, and mouthed back "me?" Pam rolled her eyes and yelled "yes!" The whole office jumped at this, the office was usually quiet after lunch and Pam was interrupting that. Jim shook his head at her and pretended to be disappointed. "Stanley is trying to sleep Pamela" Jim said in the most serious voice he could muster. "Sorry" squeaked out Pam, putting her head down. Jim laughed once again and began to work. Pam was right. Jim could either wallow in self-pity or he could make the best of the situation and have a great sales call with Dwight. Jim decided he would do the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be where some of the actual romance begins!


	5. Sales Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Dwight go on a sales call and Jim kind of gets a kiss.

"Okay so are we all set for the sales call?" asked Michael. "Yep" Jim said popping the P, Dwight was too busy shuffling papers on his desk and opening drawers and closing them to answer. 'What's wrong with him?" asked Michael pursing his lips, with a slight scowl on his face. "Who Dwight?" asked Jim, even though he very well knew who Michael was talking about. "No your mom. God Jim be professional" Michael responded. Dwight snorted at this and Pam made a small noise of protest from inside her tea cup. Michael stared at her, ducking his body down to say "what" to her. Pam chose to ignore him, and Michael decided to restart harassing the two salesmen again. "Now remember, Mr. Fisher doesn't like to be kept waiting. So hurry, go, go, go" Michael shooed at them. 

Jim grabbed his messenger bag and waited for Dwight. The two made their way out of the building. Dwight occasionally mumbled to himself, Jim wanted to tease him him for it, but figured a 40 minute ride and a sales call with the man wouldn't be fun if he was put off. Plus he was trying to woo Dwight, so maybe not the best idea. 

"Dwight I know you like to sit in the back, but it's a long car ride. Can you please ride up front with me?" pleaded Jim. Dwight surprisingly put up no resistance to this. He agreed and soundlessly made his way into the passenger side of the car. As they pulled out of the lot and made their way to their client, Jim asked for details on how he should be acting on the sales call today. Dwight pulled out some papers from his briefcase and began to talk. "Okay so we will keep our names" Dwight stated. Jim sighed in relief and jokingly said "thank god." Dwight chose to ignore him and continued talking. "We will be brothers. You are my step-brother so it's more believable" Dwight finished his update to Jim. "So i'll be your hot, much younger step-brother?" Jim asked with a snort. "Laugh it up Jim, this is serious." Jim looked at the camera again with pursed lip, clearly hiding a smirk. "Sorry Dwight, I'll be serious" Jim said, as apologetically as he could muster. Dwight looked like didn't believe him, but he continued anyway, explaining the best ways to get Mr. Fisher to buy paper from them.

The sale was successful and both were happy, but Dwight definitely was the more ecstatic of the two. He pumped his fist in the air with a couple of woos. Jim laughed and congratulated the fellow salesmen. "We did it Dwight, all because of you!" Dwight looked surprised at this, like he was shocked that Jim was acknowledging him. He gave a nod and smiled a wider than normal smile. In his excitement, he quickly pulled Jim into a hug, before pushing the taller man back and making his way to the passenger side of the car. Jim stood there shocked, before mouthing to the camera "did you get that?" With a smile and a shake of his head, Jim made his way into the car. As they started driving, Jim didn't want to go to the office, especially considering how Michael had given the staff a half day. Going back to the office with only an hour left in the work day would be stupid. Jim told Dwight this and asked Dwight if he'd like to get a coffee. With his excitement of getting a huge client, Dwight agreed. The two made their way to a coffee shop and enjoyed their coffees near the window. 

The two went over the highlights of the sale and called Michael, letting him know about the sale. Once the call was over, Jim decided to make a proposition to Dwight. "So Dwight, could I just drop you off at your house and then pick you up tomorrow morning so we don't have to go all the way back to work?" Dwight looked at him skeptically, after a long moment of silence Jim was just about ready to rescind his offer, Dwight unexpectedly agreed. Dwight thought about it. The office wasn't that far away, but he didn't really need anything from his car and he would be saving on gas and mileage so why not? Jim smiled at Dwight and asked him if he was ready to go?

The two made their way out, heading to Dwight's farm. "I always forget how nice the farm is" Jim noted as they entered the land. "I've changed it a bit since you and Pam stayed" Dwight told him, looking proud of his beet farm. "Oh, i'll definitely have to come again then" Jim said. Dwight agreed and said "I'll give you a discount." Jim smiled at Dwight before parking his car. They both made their way out, Jim walking Dwight to the front door. They stood on Dwight's porch, Jim shivering slightly in the crisp air. "Thank's for such a fun sales call" Jim said, adding in and as an afterthought, he also thanked him for agreeing to all of the proposals Jim had made to Dwight that day. Dwight contemplated Jim's words and agreed with Jim. "I too had fun and the sales call was a success, so nothing is better than that." Jim laughed at this, you really couldn't take the salesmen out of Dwight. 

The two looked at each other for a moment before Jim broke the silence. "Sooo, I guess I'll get going. See you tomorrow morning." "Oh, oh yeah. Okay." Dwight said slightly disappointed. Jim was going to leave it at that, but he hadn't done anything today to further his mission to get Dwight, so he took a leap and asked Dwight if he could give him a goodbye hug? Dwight was caught off guard at this and asked why? Jim quickly tried to sputter a response, but Dwight cut him off by wrapping his arms around Jim's lanky figure, as if he was annoyed at having to hug Jim, but the slight smile on his face and his closed eyes said something else. Jim immediately hugged back, burying his face into Dwight's jacket, inhaling the earthy, but masculine smell. 

When they pulled back both men had a slight flush on their faces and little smiles. Jim grinned at Dwight before saying "night" and without overthinking he reached out to Dwight and gave him a featherlight peck on his cheek. Dwight stood their motionless as Jim's warm lips ghosted over his face. When Jim pulled back he looked anxious and shy, not at all his usual confident self. This reassured Dwight to see that Jim looked as nervous and Dwight was feeling. He gave Jim a tentative smile and bid Jim a "goodnight" before turning half his body toward his door. Jim smiled once more at Dwight, before making his way to his car. He had to purse his lips to try and stop his wide smile the entire car ride to his house. That was a big step and Dwight reacted pretty well to his actions. Maybe Pam was right, that this might not be a one-sided thing. Jim would find out tomorrow morning and see how his colleague would react to him now.


	6. The Kiss

The peaceful quiet of the morning was savored by Dwight as he sat on his porch, rocking back and fourth in his rocking chair. Sipping his black coffee and surveying his land was a morning ritual he looked forward to after getting up early to tend to his farm work. Working on the farm was tough work and having Mose as his only helper made it even tougher, but little joys like morning coffee and the view of a vibrant sunrise definitely made it worth it.

Dwight had actually been delayed in his farm work today due to sleeping in and dreaming about a certain fluffy haired salesmen. After Jim had given Dwight a chaste kiss on the cheek, Dwight had almost moved in a slumber for the rest of his evening. He quickly whipped up dinner for him and Mose, but his usual attention to detail was missing. He absentmindedly kept touching the spot where Jim's pink lips had touched his cheek so gently, almost like a whisper against his skin. When he finally got to sleep the kiss followed him in his dreams, except this time the kiss had escalated into an actual kiss on the lips. Jim's velvety lips covered Dwight's slightly chapped lips and moved with the purpose to absolutely drive Dwight insane. One of Jim's large hands cupped Dwight's neck, cradling him into his hold and the other hand unconsciously stroked his cheek. Dwight's lips parted, inviting Jim to explore his mouth. He unabashedly moaned into Jim's mouth, surprisingly compliant to the younger man.

Dwight woke up with a start, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. He had to see Jim later in the morning, he had to stop these thoughts. It was violating Jim by imagining him debauching Dwight, even if it was just in his dream. He shuffled out of bed, stretching his back and making his way to the closet to pull out his farming clothes. The rest of the morning until 8 was spent working. Dwight hurried inside to shower and change into his normal attire for work at the paper company. He wore his signature mustard yellow dress shirt and brown pants, with a striped beige and teal tie. He decided to wait outside for Jim. He was unsure when the man would come to get him, and with the way he showed up just barely tardy to work, Dwight knew he couldn't trust Jim to be more than 5 minutes early.

Jim surprised Dwight by showing up at 8:40, even though the office was only about 5 minutes from Dwight's house. Jim got out of his car and called out a "good morning Dwight" as he started walking to the front of the house. "Morning Jim" Dwight replied, a blush instantly erupting on his face, as his traitorous mind showed him images of both last night and the kiss from his dream. He had to shake his head to clear up his mind. "Come on Dwight" pull it together Dwight said to himself, he could handle this. "How's the morning been so far for you Dwight?" Jim politely asked. Dwight told him it was good and proceeded to tell him about what he had plowed today. Jim looked at Dwight as he passionately explained the intricacies of being a beet farmer. His gaze softened, a look of absolute adoration was on Jim's face. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile as Dwight continued to talk and seemed unaware of how Jim was looking at him.

"Dwight," Jim interrupted. "Yeah" Dwight replied, his face reddening when he realized he was rambling. Jim probably could care less about Dwight and his farming techniques. "I want to be honest with you" Jim started. "I want to kiss you really badly right now" Jim said. His face had a soft expression of worry, his eyebrows slightly raised. Dwight sputtered at this, his mouth opening and closing in shock. His eyes were wide in a mixture of fear, panic, but also happiness. Dwight tried to control himself and regain his ability to speak. He whispered a soft "then do it," because their relationship wouldn't be anything if it wasn't them always trying to rile each other up. Jim stepped forward and just like Dwight's dream, he cupped the back of Dwight's head. Jim gazed into Dwight's eyes, making sure Dwight was 100% okay with what was about to happen. Dwight nodded and Jim softly smiled. He closed the gap between them and finally enveloped his lips against Dwight's. Dwight's lips fluttered close, as he enjoyed the feeling of being kissed in such a loving way. A soft moan was elicited from Jim, when Dwight nipped at his bottom lip. Jim laughed into the kiss before complying and opening his mouth. He repositioned himself so now his whole body was leaning into Dwight's. Dwight had his arms wrapped around Jim and was reveling in the moment.

The two separated to regain their breath. Dwight waited, slightly expecting Jim to say the whole thing was a mistake or a prank, but he didn't. Instead he went in to kiss Dwight again, pecking Dwight's lips. He teasingly kissed just Dwight's lower lip, then just his upper lip, and then finally sealed their lips together again. Dwight reached up to push Jim's lips closer to his by gently grabbing Jim's hair. He scowled against Jim's mouth when he felt all the product in Jim's hair. Jim pulled back again and laughed at Dwight who was complaining about how much hair products Jim had in his hair. "It's not that much" Jim tried to defend himself. "My hand is coated" Dwight replied, his nose wrinkling at this. Jim shook his head, disagreeing.

Dwight wiped his hand on a nearby cloth that was draped on his chair. Jim's lips were even pinker then usual, standing out against his pale skin. His cheeks were slightly pink, but it was his hair that would give Jim away as to what he had just been doing with Dwight. It was sticking up in disarray from the back, where Dwight had grabbed to tilt Jim's head toward his. Dwight looked no better. He was blushing and his newly ironed shirt had some crinkles in it. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 8:55. "We have to go Jim, I have an attendance record to preserve" Dwight yelled out, grabbing his briefcase from the porch and making his way down to the car. Jim stayed on the porch, watching Dwight's retreating back. "Jim" Dwight yelled exasperated, "Dwight" Jim yelled back, smirking at the salesmen. Dwight rolled his eyes and asked again if Jim "really wanted to be late?" "It's okay, it would just be a few minutes" Jim replied sliding into his car. Dwight huffed again, muttering to himself. "What's that Dwight?" Jim playfully asked. "I said I shouldn't have kissed you because now we are going to be late" Dwight replied. "So if I kissed you when we are at work would you kiss me then?" Jim asked, trying to be nonchalant. Dwight looked over at him. "I would kiss you again Jim, maybe not at work though" Dwight said. "I like my privacy and its none of their business." Jim agreed to this and said "guess i'll have to kiss you after work then" with a lopsided grin. Dwight smiled at Jim and shyly nodded and said "okay" as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh walk of shame" Michael called out. "What?" Dwight stammered. Michael laughed, "you left your car and never came back to the office, and for all we know those are the clothes you wore yesterday." "Michael leave him alone" Jim said, walking by Michael. Michael playfully rolled his eyes and said "ahh okay Jimbo" and started walking in. Dwight stayed behind, walking slowly. Jim who was almost near the entrance stopped to, when everyone passed him except Dwight. He turned around making his way to where Dwight was standing halfway in the parking lot. "Dwight" Jim started, but was cut off with an abrupt kiss on the lips. "Sorry" Dwight said looking sheepish, but still smiling at Jim. Jim laughed out, surprised Dwight had kissed him first and in the parking lot too. "Don't say sorry" Jim said, smiling out to Dwight. "Now come on, lets head in so Michael doesn't say anything." Dwight agreed and the two made their way inside, not noticing the camera crew that had captured Dwight's impromptu kiss.


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make out in a closet lol.

"Dammit Jim"Dwight panted out, desperately hanging on to Jim's shoulders. "what?" Jim asked in between kisses. "I can stop" he said with a devilish smile. "Don't you dare" Dwight heaved out, his breath coming in small pants as Jim continued his assault on Dwight's mouth. The two were currently in one of the spare closets that the Dunder Mifflin building seemed to have. 

A couple of weeks ago they had started their relationship as partners. The first person to find out was Pam and she was beyond excited for her two friends. "I can't believe it, I'm so excited!" she squealed out, wrapping her arms around both of them. They chose not to tell anyone else in the office for the time being, as they had just started their relationship. 

Dwight and Jim's lives didn't change drastically now that they were dating. They still bickered and Jim restarted his pranks, but they were occasional and Jim now did it to make Dwight laugh as well, well at least most of the time. The only big change was dinners at each others houses and sleeping over and make-out sessions in places where their coworkers wouldn't see them. 

The day began well, Dwight driving them both in. In exchange Jim said he would make Dwight coffee, so he made his way to the kitchen. Jim may or may not have put salt in Dwight's coffee as a prank and once Dwight found out about it he was not very happy about this. As soon as he took a sip, his face became furious and he yelled out a "dammit Jim," as he spit the coffee back into the cup. Jim looked at him innocently, tipping his head to the side and acting as if he had no idea why Dwight wasn't enjoying his coffee. "What's wrong?" Jim asked, smirking slightly. Dwight huffed out and closed his eyes, counting to ten so that he would not murder his boyfriend. "You put salt in my coffee" Dwight said through gritted teeth. "That doesn't sound like something i'd do, right Pam?" Jim asked. "No, you are not involving me in this" Pam said, pretending to do her work. Dwight looked back at Jim, glaring at him. "Dwight don't let it get under your skin" Jim said. Saying this only made Dwight's anger only intensify, so he grabbed Jim by the arm, yanking him up and dragging him out to the hallway. He did not let go of his harsh grip on Jim, until they got to a secluded closet. Jim just let Dwight take him, aware he could stop Dwight if he needed to, but he kind of wanted to see where this was going to go. 

Dwight harshly yanked the door open, before pulling Jim in uncivilly. Jim tried to speak, but was cut off when Dwight's mouth was suddenly on top of his, brazenly kissing him and forcing him against the door. He was trapped in between the door and Dwight's body and honestly he couldn't find it in him to care. He reached up to softly grab at Dwight's hair, but Dwight grunted a no, taking his hands and pinning them to his sides. "You don't get to have whatever you want always Jim. That's not how life works" Dwight rasped out, dragging his tongue against Jim's lips. Jim let out a soft moan. Dwight always acted like an alpha male at the office with his coworkers, but Jim knew that wasn't really Dwight, he was actually a pretty sensitive man, who looked to others for acknowledgment. But Dwight's dominant side was making an appearance today and boy was Jim into it, wantonly pushing himself more into Dwight and moaning into his mouth. 

Dwight bit, nipped, licked, and kissed Jim's lips, jaw, and neck, anything he could reach and get his lips on. Jim thought he was so good, well Dwight wanted to make sure that Jim knew he couldn't prank Dwight without any consequences. Jim let himself get lost in Dwight's touch. He was being rough, holding Jim firmly in place and nipping at him, but he was still being as gentle as he normally was with Jim as they laid on his couch. He would mark Jim up and then softly press a soft kiss onto the spot, while cradling Jim's head, digging his fingers into Jim's hair. 

After a particularly harsh bite on the lip by Dwight, Jim pulled back looking Dwight in the eye. "Dwight" Jim said, "Don't" Dwight said. "Why do you always have to embarrass me. We're dating now and you can't even stop then?" Dwight asked, a vulnerable look on his face. Jim reached up to cup Dwight's cheek, his thumb gently stroking Dwight's cheekbone. "Dwight I just like pranking you cause it's fun to rile you up. I always did it because I love your reactions and back then it was the only time you would pay attention to me. I still prank you now because it's fun and I don't mean it negatively. I really like you, I don't want to hurt you ever." Dwight looked at Jim, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He nodded at Jim, "I guess some of them are funny" he admitted. Jim chuckled and kissed Dwight softly, "I really like you and i'll stop if you want me too." " No Jim, I- I like you too, you don't have to stop, just kiss me after to make up for it" Dwight said, smiling at Jim. Jim put their foreheads together, lightly taking Dwight's lips against his.

The kiss re-escalated from there, this time Jim was in charge. He grasped Dwight's hips, pushing himself into the other man. Dwight scrambled to hold on to Jim's shoulders for balance. "Dammit Jim"Dwight panted out, desperately hanging on to Jim's shoulders. "what?" Jim asked in-between kisses. "I can stop" he said with a devilish. "Don't you dare" Dwight heaved out, his breath coming in small pants as Jim continued his assault on Dwight's mouth. A small knock interrupted them. They both froze up, the only sound was their panting breaths. "Jim, Dwight" Pam's voice called out. They let out a sigh of relief, thankful it was Pam and not someone else. "Hey Pam" Jim said, peaking his head out. "You guys have been gone for a long time, you have to come back" Pam told him, a sorry look on her face. "Oh, right yeah, we're coming" Jim said, thanking Pam. "Hey Pam, how did you find us?" asked Jim. "Um, I guess just a hunch" Pam said, obviously uncomfortable. Jim looked at her dubiously. "Okay fine, you guys were kind of loud. I heard you as soon as I passed the door" Pam admitted. Jim laughed, pushing his hair back. "Sorry about that" Jim said, slightly embarrassed. Pam smiled back at him, before making her way back to the office. Dwight and Jim slowly shuffled their way out of the closet, making sure they didn't look disheveled. When they made their way to their desk, Jim gave Dwight a secret smile just for him and the two started their work. Jim reached over to Pam, squeezing her hand and thanking her again. She smiled at him, saying it was no problem. "I didn't want Michael to start asking me questions" Pam laughed. Jim chuckled, "yeah understandable" he said. 

It was a little past 5 o'clock when Dwight had finished his work. Jim sat in his chair, pretending to scribble stuff down on his papers so that he could stay with Dwight with little questions asked by Michael specifically. Their boss bid them good night and asked Dwight to lock the building up. Dwight agreed and said good night back to Michael. "Ready to go?" asked Jim, looking at Dwight. "Yeah, lets go" Dwight agreed, getting up and packing up. The two walked out hand in hand, their fingers easily intertwined. Jim rubbed his thumb against the area between Dwight's thumb and pointer finger, the soothing touch relaxing Dwight. "You want me to drive you home today or do you want to stay another night?" Dwight asked. "I can stay another night" Jim replied, hiding his smile. Dwight nodded and the two made their way home.

At the farm, the two made dinner together, well mostly Dwight cooking and Jim sitting and watching him and distracting him. Dwight pretended to be annoyed when Jim asked dumb questions about simple things such as what the name of a vegetable was, but he was enjoying the company of Jim and laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes. The two decided to eat on the couch and enjoy some television. Jim had one hand draped across Dwight's shoulders as he ate. The two were sitting as close as they could, both their legs touching, with Dwight rubbing his socked feet against Jim's. 

With their dinner finished and an hour in of watching tv, Dwight started getting drowsy. Dwight layed his head on Jim's shoulder, nestling into the crook of his neck. Jim felt Dwight's soft breaths blowing warm puffs of air on his neck, slightly tickling him. "Hey Dwight" Jim whispered, reaching over to rub Dwight's shoulder. "Hmm, what's wrong Jim" asked Dwight, rubbing his tired eyes. "Let's go to bed okay?" Jim said. "Okay" Dwight replied, getting up slowly from his comfortable position on the couch. Jim reached for Dwight, gently taking his hand and leading him up to Dwight's room which they had been sharing.

The two lay on the crisp, chilly sheets. Dwight rolled over and curled up closer to Jim, snuggling his nose onto Jim's chest. Jim wrapped his arms around Dwight, repositioning him so that Dwight lay semi on top of him. "I love you" Dwight whispered. Jim lay there slightly stunned, but immediately responded a love you back. Dwight cuddled even closer to Jim, laying a kiss against Jim's lips. The two shared a soft kiss, before Jim mumbled "go to sleep Dwight, you're tired." Dwight hummed in agreement leaving one last soft kiss, before closing his eyes again, ready to sleep.


	8. Closer (some smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I totally was going to write actual smut, but just writing some was overwhelming for me and surprisingly very tricky. I was cringing at myself the whole time, so i'm sorry if it's bad.

"Jim" Dwight moaned out softly. "Stop, let me sleep" Dwight asked, his voice laced with exhaustion, yet his body shifted closer to Jim's body. Jim continued to pepper kisses over Dwight's face and neck. "You really want me to stop?, cause I think hearing you beg is the best part of my morning so far and i'll stop if you want me too, but I don't think you do" Jim's buttery voice said, running his hands down Dwight's back. Dwight let out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering close, enjoying the feeling of Jim holding him and his teasing touches. "Dwight, yes or no?" Jim asked, slightly getting up to look at Dwight's face. Dwight grabbed the back of Jim's head, "no, I don't want you to stop," and with that he pushed Jim's face down, resealing their lips together. 

Jim gently lowered his body onto Dwight's and laced his fingers through Dwight's hair, massaging the strands. The two kissed slowly, their lips gently meshing into each other. It was early in the morning, they had more than three hours until work and Jim wanted to take his time kissing Dwight. The bedroom was chilly, a small draft coming through the farm walls and the window. The cold air made both men snuggle even closer, Jim's entire body covered Dwight's. Their legs were entwined, Dwight's cold toes poking into Jim's shin. Jim yelped at the feeling of Dwight's cold feet on his boxer clad legs. "Dwight, you're freezing" Jim said. "It's cold in here" Dwight responded back, pushing his head up to rejoin his lips with Jim's. Jim snickered at this against Dwight's lips, kissing him back with fervor. 

Jim slid his leg in-between Dwight's, earning him a low grunt from the man beneath him. Jim slowly moved his hand across Dwight's body, starting from his shoulder, making his way to Dwight's jutting hipbone. Jim rubbed slow circles across his hip, as he kissed Dwight. "Dwight, reach over to your nightstand, there's lube in there" Jim said. "Where did the lube come from?" Dwight asked curiously, as he did what Jim asked him to do. "Well I bought it since I figured this might happen" Jim said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dwight had a frown on his face. He wanted to have sex with Jim no doubt, but he didn't really know how. He didn't understand how men had sex, and the only time he had ever seen men have sex was at work when Oscar had been outed and they watched gay porn.

Jim could see the worry on Dwight's face so he reassured him with a smile. "Hey Dwight, I did research okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I wanted to be as prepared as possible okay?" Jim said, taking Dwight's hand in his. Dwight nodded, "okay" he said breathlessly, squeezing Jim's hand. Jim reached down once again to kiss Dwight and distract him from worrying. He reached down once again, except this time Jim grabbed Dwight's cock gently, stroking it through Dwight's boxers. "You still okay?" Jim asked, "yeah, definitely" Dwight responded, his breath coming out in small gasps. Jim gently peeled off Dwight's boxers, revealing Dwight's aching pink cock. Jim took his thumb and swirled the precome around the head, earning another grunt from Dwight. 

Jim moved his body down so now that his face was level with Dwight's dick. "Can I give you a blowjob?" Jim asked, making sure his boyfriend was 100% on board. "Please Jim" Dwight desperately asked, his hips slightly thrusting up. Jim took Dwight's cock back in hand, slowly stroking it, as he laid kisses around the tip and licked upon the side. "Jim" Dwight called out, looking at Jim almost sucking his cock was driving Dwight wild. Jim's cheeks were pink, his face was furrowed in concentration. Jim didn't have that much experience, but he wanted to make this perfect for Dwight. Jim slowly took Dwight's cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip and running his tongue against the sides. Dwight hissed out a moan, and did his best not to thrust up into Jim's warm mouth. Jim hummed, sending vibrations straight through Dwight's dick. "Jim" Dwight moaned out again, reaching forward to gently grab Jim's hair. He laced his fingers through it, massaging the strands. Jim smiled up at Dwight, before going down further. For a few minutes Jim went up and down, trying to suck as much as he could, and stroking the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth. When Dwight was getting close he told Jim, warning him. Jim came off of his cock, his lips were reddened, and his mouth was covered in spit and so was half of Dwight's cock. He didn't stop running his hands up and down Dwight's cock. Dwight's moans got louder, till finally he came, coating Jim's hand with his come. Jim rubbed his dirty hand against Dwight's boxers and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and crawled up to kiss Dwight. Dwight hummed into the kiss, grabbing Jim and twisting him so now he was the one laying on the bed. "That was amazing" Dwight said between kisses. "Yeah?" Jim asked shyly, "yeah" Dwight agreed. 

Dwight rubbed his lower half against Jim, feeling his hard on through his boxers. "Let's get these off" Dwight said, suddenly feeling confident and wanting to return the pleasure to Jim. Jim assisted Dwight in sliding his boxers off. Dwight wrapped a hand around Jim's cock, twisting his hand on the upstroke and running his thumb against the sides and the tip. Soon Jim was close, he put his hand on Dwight's arm. Dwight slowed down, before reaching down to kiss Jim. Jim moaned into Dwight's mouth, as he came all over Dwight's hand. Dwight took his hand off of Jim's cock, licking one of his fingers. Jim's brain short circuited at seeing Dwight lick his own come. "Not terrible" Dwight said, before wiping the rest of the come off his hand on one of their boxers. Jim's mouth was still open in surprise. "I love you" Jim said, Dwight looked at, Jim scrunching his nose, "I love you too" he said. The two laid back down, their breaths returning back to normal. 

Jim turned around to hitch his leg over Dwight's. "So do you want to know what the lube is for?" Jim asked a smirk on his face. Dwight laughed and said "sure." The next few hours were spent with the two of them kissing and languidly touching each other. 

"Hey Jim and Dwight" Pam greeted them as they made their way into the building. "You guys seem extra happy today" Pam noted, smiling at them. Jim looked at Dwight and with a slight blush on his face, he said "yeah we had a good morning." Pam smiled again and continued walking in with them. Jim looked over to Dwight and beamed at him. Dwight smiled back, a blush covering his cheeks. It certainly was a good morning he thought and with that he began his work, selling the most paper he had ever sold in one day. Jim definitely took credit for that.


	9. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter and it is set about a year from the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and the fact that people are even reading this. Love you guys and thank you!

"Jim." "Dwight" Jim responded, smiling at his boyfriend. "You're staring at me again" Dwight told him, a resigned expression on his face. "Hmm are you sure about that Dwight?" Jim asked Dwight, pursing his lips to not let his smile show. Dwight let out a sigh, "yes i'm sure. I can feel your eyes on me and I cannot concentrate when you do that" Dwight told him, a serious expression on his face. This time Jim actually smiled and let out a good natured huff. "Can't help it Dwight, you're just so cute" he said, leaning back into his chair. Dwight rolled his eyes and returned to making calls to his clients, he did not have time for his immature boyfriend. Jim smiled at the camera and went back to work too. 

Pam gave the camera a look of suffering. She had to deal with the two's banter that just increased with them dating. The worst part was she had to deal with Jim flirting with Dwight constantly and Dwight pretending he didn't care. She loved them and thought they were the cutest couple, but honestly it had been almost a year now, could they just tone it down? 

A couple hours went by and Jim was out of work to occupy himself with for the rest of the day, so he decided he would look at restaurant menus. Him and Dwight hadn't gone out on a proper date in a while, so why not look for a good place for both of them to enjoy tonight. "Dwight? How do you feel about Italian?" Jim asked, shifting in his seat back and fourth. "I'm on a sales call" Dwight muttered, pointing to the phone that was visibly in his hand and against his ear. "Sorry" Jim whispered back. After 5 minutes went by and Dwight still hadn't gotten off the phone, Jim became bored again. Jim grabbed the menu he was looking at and made his way over to Dwight's desk. He rested himself against it and made it so that he was facing Dwight. "Dwight" he whispered, "does this look good?" he whisper-shouted. Dwight crumpled a piece of paper in his hand and grabbed his head in frustration. He couldn't yell at Jim because he was on an important business call, so he pinched Jim's leg, pushing him away. "Hey" Jim yelped. Dwight looked at him unimpressed, flashing his eyes at Jim. "I'll be quite" Jim said, still sitting on top of Dwight's desk. Dwight scribbled down some notes, telling the client about what new items had come in that he could purchase. Jim tapped his fingers against the desk, Dwight reached up, putting his hand over Jim's fingers. "Don't" Dwight mouthed to Jim, his face looked like he was being tortured. Jim pursed his lips and nodded. He took one of Dwight's hands and traced Dwight's palm. He moved Dwight's hand up so he could lay a kiss on it. Dwight squeezed his eyes shut, before looking up at Jim. He mouthed "that place looks good" pointing at the menu that was still in Jim's hand, hoping that by agreeing to what Jim wanted he would leave him alone and let him finish his sales call. 

"Yeah?" Jim asked, a wide smile on his face. "Yeah" Dwight mouthed, painting a smile on his face. Jim leaned down to plant a kiss on Dwight's cheek and made his way back to his desk. Pam looked up and rolled her eyes at Jim. "Stop bothering him" she said. "I can't do that, you know I can't" Jim said, with a grin. Pam chuckled and mouthed a "sorry, I tried" to Dwight with an apologetic look on her face. 

Dwight finally finished his call, hanging up with a good night and thanks to his client. He out his head in his hands and stayed there for a minute. "Dwight, everything okay?" Jim asked, moving his chair to poke Dwight's back. "Yes" Dwight grumbled from the sanctuary in his arms. Jim moved his chair even closer to Dwight, wrapping his arms around Dwight. "Did you not get the sale?" Jim asked, his voice gentle. "No I got it" Dwight responded, finally lifting his head up to face Jim. "Then what's wrong?" Jim asked, worry etched on his features. "You're annoying" Dwight replied, a smile on his face, reaching over to hold Jim's hand. Jim chuckled, bashfully looking up. "Me?", "Yeah" Dwight replied, twisting his body to kiss Jim on the lips. "Love you" he mumbled against Jim's lips. 

"Ohhh, Jim and Dwight kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-G-G-N-G" Michael said, mumbling towards the end of the sentence. Dwight started to correct him, but Michael shooed him away. "Dwight don't ruin it" Michael said. Jim patted Dwight on the back, shaking his head, "don't worry about it" he said to Dwight. 

The decision to tell the office about their relationship was made about 4 months into their relationship. Dwight and Michael were close friends, so Dwight wanted to tell Michael first, which inevitably led to the whole office finding out before the day was even over. Everyone seemed pretty cool about it. Kevin laughed his creepy laugh, Angela glared at them, and Stanley looked up at them and returned back to his crossword puzzle, so all in all not too bad. They tried not to show too much pda around the office, but Jim couldn't help himself from always teasing Dwight in the office and getting him flustered. Sometimes though it was Dwight who would be the one who'd fluster Jim with a surprise kiss or him bringing Jim a snack from the break room with Jim not even asking for one and then giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Jim was hopelessly in love and Pam could attest to this. He would constantly be caught by both Pam and Dwight, just staring at Dwight with a look of adoration. Anytime Dwight would talk, Jim would stop doing anything and look up to listen to Dwight. He definitely still pranked Dwight and riled him up, constantly touching Dwight's in weird places like his elbow during meetings or moving his desk so that it was in the break room etc... But for every prank he did he would also do sweet things like leave little notes on Dwight's desk, wishing him luck for a sales call or sometimes he would pack Dwight's lunch at home so that he would have more time to get ready in the morning. 

While Jim was definitely the more affectionate of the two, Dwight also had his moments. When they got home from work and have showered and changed into their night clothes, Dwight loved to just snuggle up next to Jim, cuddling as close as he could. He would rub his feet against Jim's and intertwine their legs together as they lay on the couch, his head on Jim's shoulder. Occasionally he would reach up to plant a small kiss on Jim's neck or cheek. Jim would always laugh and turn his head to fully kiss Dwight. Dwight always wanted to appear strong, but with Jim as his boyfriend he allowed himself to surrender sometimes to the temptation of being taken care of and not always being in control. 

When Jim had hinted at officially moving into Dwight's farmhouse, Dwight had planned a huge surprise to invite Jim to live with him. He had roses scattered against the yard that all led to a candle lit dinner, where Dwight nervously asked Jim if he wanted to move in. 

They fought all the time, like about who's socks Jim was wearing or about more serious things like when Dwight didn't listen to Jim and they lost out on a client. No matter what though they always went back to each other. Jim hated leaving things not addressed so he tended to be the one to reach out and ask Dwight to talk with him and get over whatever they were fighting about. Sometimes it would be Dwight though who would write down his feelings to Jim on a piece of paper and express everything he couldn't say in words and tell Jim how he felt. They loved each other and both were grateful for what they had.

The proposal came to no one's surprise. Dwight recruited the entire office to help him propose to Jim. What Dwight didn't know was that Jim was also planning on proposing the same day. They all had enjoyed an outdoor party to celebrate the start of summer. The music was upbeat and romantic. It was not too hot and the sun had just began to set. "Hey Jim," "Hey Dwight" they both said at the same time. Jim chuckled, "you can go first" he told Dwight, "no you can" Dwight responded, he was nervous and trying to delay. "Okay well-um, I love you and I've had the best year with you and Dwight Schrute I wanted to know if you would-." "Dammit Jim. No! I'm proposing to you first. I was going to do it tonight. "What?" Jim said, "I'm proposing to you now so." "No. Take it back I'm proposing" Dwight replied. The two argued about who would propose first. "Just do it already" Meredith yelled, taking a swig from her cup. The two paused from their fighting. Jim was the first to laugh. "This is crazy Dwight. We both decided to propose on the same night and now we're arguing about who will propose first." Dwight huffed,"well it'll be me fir-." He was cut off by Jim grabbing his shoulders and kissing him. "I love you" Jim said, "I cannot wait to fight with you for the rest of my life" Jim finished, pressing his forehead against Dwight's. "I love you too and I can't wait as well" Dwight said smiling at Jim, "but we're telling everyone I proposed first". 

The two got married the next month at Schrute farms, with the entire office there to celebrate the union of Jim "James" Halpert and Dwight K. Schrute.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep updating this work. Probably will only be a couple parts, we will see. This is also on Wattpad under the title "Dwight x Jim"


End file.
